until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackwood Pines Hotel
The Blackwood Pines Hotel is an old and an abandoned hotel that closed its doors in the nineties. Overview In the twentieth century, the Blackwood Pines Hotel operated in conjunction with the adjoining Sanatorium to provide visitors' relaxation and rejuvenation. After many decades, the establishment ceased operation and was shuttered. The structure was razed down to its lowermost levels, but not completely demolished. The Washington Lodge was, at least partially, built on top of the original foundation. The former, dilapidated structure still sits on the mountain. It appears to have what used to be a restaurant, which is where Josh hung up several pig carcasses. In Chapter 1, Chris can see a poster of the hotel in the cable car station. Events of Until Dawn The hotel can make its first physical appearance in Chapter 5 if Sam escapes from the Psycho. If she's captured before making it past the basement, then its first appearance is later in Chapter 6, when it was discovered by Ashley and Chris. Sam can find the Psycho's workshop and his camera room located in the hotel. Mike encounters the hotel when returning from the Sanatorium via a tunnel, and finds Sam. Together, they both find Ashley and Chris tied up by the Psycho, who reveals himself to be Josh. Later, the room with Josh's monitors becomes a safe room for the remaining survivors where they make plans to defend against the Wendigos. The Hotel The old hotel can be accessed using a tunnel from the Sanatorium, or by using a door in the lodge's laundry room. From the door is a long hallway which leads to an intersection with an air gate straight ahead, or a hallway to the left. A set of stairs can be found to the right leading to the lobby, which could not be accessed by the player. The room after the air gate is also unable to be accessed by the player but is accessed by Sam offscreen. Proceeding to the hallway on the left, and a path straight ahead is heavily blocked off by junk, forcing the player to turn left into a room. Straight ahead of the room are stairs leading down to a lower floor of the hotel. After several corridors and turns is a huge room, the former restaurant or "lobby" in-game. A locked door is found, possibly to stairs leading to the upper floor. Further along the restaurant is a door leading to a room with a projector, which plays events from last year. The exit of the restaurant leads to a corridor, to a door which is hard to open. Inside the door is a box that controls the temperature. To the right of the door is another small hallway bordering the Psycho's workshop, which could be viewed between some planks. Both the door and the hallway leads to a large corridor, with double doors to a room where Sam is kept if she was caught. Past the room is a hallway with the front blocked by junk, the door on the left leading to a room where supposedly the tunnel to the Sanatorium is, and the door to the right leading to a massive room where the saw trap is located. In the room, there is a doorway to a room with the Psycho's screen monitors divided with a cage style wall with a door. Past the cage wall is a door leading to hallways, leading to the corridor with double doors, or the Psycho's workshop. In the Psycho's workshop is a vent which somehow leads to the air gate to the upper floor. Category:Locations